All I Want for Christmas is You
by jubulicious
Summary: Lacus and Kira pre-Christmas one-shot. Includes the wonders of decorating a giant pine tree and some due romance between one of my favorite couples. ; some OOCness, AU. Takes place after GSD.


Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. This will be a two-shot about one of my favorite couples in Gundam SEED, Kira and Lacus.  
All Characters and Gundam related ideas belong to Sunrise.  
Oh yeah, and the characters are a bit OOC, so you don't have to tell me that.

This is a smutfic. Now -curtains open- enjoy!

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

"Well, that's the last of them." Kira said to himself while placing down a large cardboard box.

It was a week away from Christmas and Reverend Malchio had asked Kira and Lacus to decorate the Christmas tree in the living room at the Orphanage. Of course they had both gladly accepted, but then Kira almost decided to refuse when he saw the size of the pine tree.

15 feet was a bit much for a tree. However, it was barely anything compared to the Strike Freedom of course.

"Kira!" Lacus shrieked as she pounced on Kira, knocking him to the ground.

Kira groaned. "Lacus, we don't have time for this."

Lacus scrunched up her tiny nose. "Fine then, we can continue later," she said teasingly. "When all the children are asleep," she added, grinning.

Amused, Kira sat up trying hard not to push her off, as she was still straddling his waist.

"I wonder what kind of fantasies and wet dreams you've been having with me in them," he pondered aloud. His playful tone matched his expression.

"Kira!" Lacus whined. He knew that subject was really embarrassing for her, seeing how often she moaned his name in her sleep.

Walking over to her he handed her a bag of ornaments. "I was only kidding, Lacus, calm down."

"I'm fine. So you never answered my question," Lacus said as she started unraveling the x-mas lights.

Kira frowned, "Which question?"

"I asked you two years ago and you never gave me a definite answer," her voice began to soften into a whisper.

"Lacus..." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's so obvious to me and everyone who can see that you're not Fllay's replacement. You're different from her in so many aspects. You're kind, gentle, loving, thoughtful, selfless, beautiful, calm... and so much more. I'd pick you over her any day of my life, so please stop worrying. Wrinkles are bad for your skin."

"Kira, do you really think that?" she was deeply touched by his honest confession.

He nodded in reply.

"Would you still pick me if I told you that I have your precious collection of programming CDs that you've been missing for almost a month now?" Lacus asked innocently. She quickly took off across the room before he could react.

"Lacus!" Kira roared as he began chasing her around the living room.

It was going to be a while before they finished.

XxXxX

-_three hours later-_

"Yes! We're done! Kira turn off the lights so we can see how it looks!" Lacus squealed. She clasped her hands together in excitement as he flicked off the light switch on the wall.

Kira moved to stand next to her. "Yeah, they do look nice," he admitted softly.

Lacus, tired from all the decorating, plopped down on the couch. Kira sat next to her in silence. They both were busy admiring the beautiful tree that they had spent hours slaving over.

Lacus was absentmindedly playing with a long strand of hair when Kira shifted slightly closer to her. Lacus blushed slightly but was more than ready to tease him.

"Kira, are you trying to make a move on me?"

Blushing because his scheme had been found out, he failed at attempting to deny it.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Heh...sure." Lacus teased smirking.

"Lacus, if I was going to make a move on you, I would do it way better than that," he countered.

Lacus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because that was pretty pathetic."

"Then how's this?" Kira asked as he slid an arm around her waist, his lips meeting hers.

Lacus was totally thrown off by this as Kira had expected, but she slowly began kissing him back. His tongue ran over her lower lip making her slightly moan. Kira took advantage of this and pushed his tongue into her mouth, entering her sweet, moist cavern. She tasted like gingerbread cookies and peppermint candy canes.

Kira sighed as she kissed him passionately. This was _heaven._ Running his fingers through her hair he began to kiss her back just as hard as she was kissing him. He wanted to savor every moment of this.

Kira smirked as he suddenly pulled away from her, a soft groan escaping her lips. "Why'd you stop again?"

"Well, you said we would finish later. And besides, I'm a patient man. I can wait, but it seems like someone here is just too damn excited."

"Oh fine, but you owe me double payment," Lacus pouted back at him and snuggled into his warm chest, a content smile on her face.

A comfortable silence lingered in the air, but not for long, because a certain brown-haired coordinator couldn't go long without teasing the girl who had held his heart.

"Lacus?"

"Yes, Kira?" she murmured, eyes closed as she slowly began to doze off. The colorful lights from the tree were dancing it seemed. They were so bright and pretty. Flashing every now and then. Lacus was now proud of herself for convincing Kira that yes, flashing lights were necessary.

And instead of ruining the beautiful moment like he had planned, he dipped his head low and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

Lacus sighed happily as she sat up to look at _her_ man.

Pressing their foreheads together, she put her lips dangerously close to his. He could practically taste her sweet breath. His heart was racing in anticipation for another sweet kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Lacus then sprung up and ran, as Kira's eyes flew open.

"Lacus!" he shouted over her insane giggling. He chased her around the living room determined to get his kiss.

Some things never do change, but his heart would always remain resolute when it came to his pink angel.

XoXoXoX

_Christmas is filled with special joys,  
And the very best of all  
Is contemplating those dear to me,  
And the memories I recall.  
I often think at Christmas time  
Of people, affectionately,  
And I realize how blessed I am  
To have you, who means so much more than family._

-_Joanna Fuchs_

Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Pretty short, but what could you expect a sick girl to write in two day's time?  
This was originally a two-shot, but I decided to post the other one as a separate fic.

And don't forget to drop a **review** or **favorite** this ;) I like getting the support from my readers!


End file.
